Transformers Prime:What We Do For Love
by Number1PrimeFan
Summary: With Arcee missing in action and considered captured,Jack sets off on a rescue mission alone.Takes place after "Lost Memories"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Prime or anything related to it...No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Transformers Prime:What We Do For Love**

**Chapter 1**

_All the Vehicons heads turned from their duties as Airachnid entered the bridge of the Decepticon war ship Nemesis,carrying two bodies,the first being a human known as Jack Darby and the other was a Cybrotronian woman and the love of his life Arcee._

_She carried them further by the webbing that binded them,making more Vehicons turn to look as she walked by them before tossing them down to the floor,both getting up on their knees as Megatron turned to look at them._

_"Ahh..Welcome Arcee..I must say..it took alot of my soldiers and Airachnids help to finelly bring you down..you have more fight in you then Optimus does"_

_Megatron said as she turned her head to look away giving Jack a good view of the cuts on her face that she got from the hopeless fight with Airachnid as energon dripped from them,dropping onto the floor._

_Megatron reached down,wraping his long claws around her face making her look back up to him._

_"Now I'll make this simple and to the point..I want the location of the Autobot Base"._

_"Don't touch her!"Jack screamed while struggleing with his bindings trying to get free._

_"Ahh..Human..I almost forgot you were here..now maybe you can help me..I need the location of your base"Megatron said as he let go of Arcee,turning to Jack._

_"You won't get any information our of me..torture me..do whatever you want to me!"Jack yelled,anger to his voice._

_"Let me ask you again..tell me where the Autobot base is or i'll rip out her spark and if you tell me..I'll let you go"._

_"No... please don't"Jack begged._

_"Jack tell them nothing!..don't worry about me!"Arcee cried out as Megatron slaped her,making her turn to look at Jack as more Energon dripped from her lips._

_"I love you"She told him as he looked back up to her responding."I love you too...and I'm sorry..I can't lose you...The base is just outside Jasper Nevada in a underground bunker"._

_"Now was that so hard?..You Humans have a weakness when it comes to carring for others"._

_"I gave you the information you wanted..now let us go!"._

_"You misunderstood me Human..I said you're free to go but she's not"_

_Megatron drew his sword,plungeing it through Arcees chest,withdrawing it back out,Energon hemorrhaging from the wound,As Arcee fell face foward to the floor,as her optics went black._

_"Arcee!...Noooooo!"''_

...

Jack awoke,gasping and sweating as he raised up in bed looking around to get his understanding back to where he was.

He was as base,In Arcees room as he quickly looked over to see his Cybrotronian girlfriend who was laying in bed next to him,unharmed still sound asleep,deep into her rest cycle.

_"It was just a dream..It was just a dream"_He said to himself as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed,wiping the sweat off his forhead

His thoughts turned to how he became to be able to sleep there in the first place.

It took a while to talk his Mom into letting him stay at the base more and letting him spend some nights there.

He thought he put up a good excuse that he would be safer there and Arcee would be closer to watch over him, as the garage restricted her from doing that at home.

His mom agreed under one condition that she could check in on him anytime she wanted too,which was fine by him cause she already did that anyway.

"Babe?..What's wrong?"

Came a voice behind him as Jack turned to see two glowing light blue eyes looking at him through the darkness.

"Nothing..just had a nightmare"He responded as Arcee moved over,sitting behind him as she hugged his waist.

"Must of been a bad one..Want to tell me what happened in it?"She asked.

"We were...captured...took to Megatron...I...I watched you die..."Jack told her as he bowed his head,trying to get the image out of his mind again.

"Shhh..It's ok Baby..I'm here with you..I'm safe..We're safe"She said in a comforting tone to her voice as she held him tighter,stroking his hair.

"I just watched..I couldn't do anything..I was useless".

"It's ok Jack..it was just a dream"She said again softly.

"I know but it still bothers me..If anything ever happened to you..I couldn't go on living afterwards".

Arcee gently massaged his neck with her long alloy fingers making Jack close his eyes,relaxing to her touch.

"Feel better?"She asked him adding a kiss to the back of his neck

"Mmmm..Yes..But..I think some fresh air will do me some good..I'm going up to the surface".

"Ok but first I suggest you get dressed..I don't think Optimus..or your Mom would like you walking around in just your underwear".

"So..Do you like me dressed do?"He asked her as he started to pull on his clothes.

"Didn't say that"She answered,adding a wink and a smile.

He pulled on his shirt,turned around briefly to smile back at her as he walked out the door.

...

Arcee sat parked on the curbside at Jasper high school waiting to pick up the love of her life up from school as Bulkhead and Bumblebee pulled up,parking infront of her.

"You two are later than usual..what happened?"Arcee asked over the com-link.

"Traffic..there was a accident on the interstate..which I didn't cause by the way"

Bulkhead responded back as all three Autobots turned their attention to the sound of the school bell ringing as countless groups of teenagers poured out the front door a few minutes later as Jack,Miko,and Raf walked toward them breaking away from the crowd.

"Hey Bulk"."Hey Bee"Miko and Raf said together as they opened their guardians doors,climbing in.

"Ready to bash some dunes Miko?".

"Mall first Bulk...the new Slash Monkey album is out!".

"Sweet!..I'll get the CD player warmed up".

Jack waited till Buckhead and Bumblebee drove off with their human passagers before turning to Arcee who was waiting silently for them to leave just as Jack was.

"Hey babe!"Jack said taking a seat on her,putting on his helmet

"Hey!..How was school?".

"Better than usual..glad it's Friday tho".

"Me too...You have a romantic weekend for us planned?"She asked him while rolling out,turning onto the street.

"You might say that..we can start it with our date tonight"He said,smiling behind his helmet.

"Would love that...So..where would you like to go?"She asked.

"Well we can find a place where we can be alone...gaze at the stars together..and if we're early enough we can catch the sunset..I know how much you enjoy that".

"Jack..has it ever bothered you that we can't go on normal dates?".

"What do you mean Arcee?".

"I mean we can't go to movies together..We can't go out to dinner..or dancing..or anything like that".

"Ok..I'll bring a stereo along tonight so we can dance".

"You know very well what I mean Jack".

"I know what you mean Arcee..and yes..I have thought about but it doesn't bother me".

"Are you sure Jack?".

"Very sure Arcee..the only thing that we're missing from normal dates is being around other people..and that'something I don't mind missing".

"We can experienece anything together Arcee..We have a Groundbridge that can take us any place on Earth..We can be on a beach or anywhere else in a matter of seconds..and I consider that better than normal human dates".

"You're making me smile Jack".

"What I like to do best Babe".

"You can bring the stereo tonight..will be nice to see you dance".

"Will be embarrassing for me..don't consider myself a good dancer".

"I will be the judge of that"

...

Jack and Arcee rolled into base,coming to a stop as Jack steped off her giving her the freedom to transform as they both glanced around and to their surprise Ratchet was the only one at base infront of his usual station.

"Ratchet..where is everyone?"Arcee asked as Ratchet turned to face them.

"Bulkhead and Bumblebee havent reported in yet..and Optimus is out in the field tracking Energon signals..which I need you to be doing too Arcee"

"Yes Ratchet"Arcee said with a sigh,looking down to Jack,as he looked back up at her.

"Well there goes out date tonight"Jack said with a disapointed look to his face.

"Arcee there's no time to waste"Ratchet said as he powered up the Groundbridge.

"I'm coming Rachet..just give me a min"She said as she bent down on one knee to look Jack in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Babe"She told him as he strugged his shoulders.

"It's ok..Your duty comes first".

"Jack..that's not true and you know it...".

"I know..I'm sorry"He said with a nod as Arcee leaned down,kissing him deeply on the lips.

"I'll make it up to you..I promise"

They exchanged smiles as Arcee stood back up,walking through the Groundbridge as Jack watched her disappear with the portal swirling as it closed.

The sensers of the base sounded as Bulkhead and Bumblebee speeded into base,tires sqealing as they came to a halt with Miko quickly jumping out of Bulkhead,slamming the door shut as him and Bumblebee transformed.

"Wow!..is Slash Monkeys new album great or what!"Miko yelled as she formed an air guitar with her hands,playing along with the songs.

"Yea..great Miko..just try not to turn it up so loud next time..I need to keep my audio receptables".

"Bulkhead..Bumblebee!..I need you two out in the field right now".

"Do we have to Doc?".

"Of course not Bulkhead..Finding Energon isnt importnant..we will all just fall over and rust"Ratchet answered sarcastically.

"Okay Doc..we're going..Come on Bee".

Bumblebee turned to look down at Raf and with a series of beeps he apologized.

"It's ok Bee..we can play video games when you get back".

Miko raced up to stairs to the second level,turning on the tv.

"Jack..best out of three games?".

"No thanks Miko..I have a essay that's due Monday and I need to get started on it"Jack said as he walked toward the bases quarters.

"Ratchet..up for a challage?"Miko asked again.

"Are you kidding..I wouldn't waste my time on something so childish"The medic answered back from his montioring station.

"I'll play with you Miko"Raf spoke up as she climbed the stairs to join her on the couch.

...

Jack was alone in their room as he layed on the massive platform that became half is bed that he made it comfortable by adding a mattress on his side as he layed back,closeing his eyes,resting them from the strain of writing the paper that he had just finished.

He had just got relaxed since his Mom arrived earier to check on him and to bring his dinner.

She stayed for a short time as she talked with Ratchet which he always had questions on human medical treatments.

Jacks almost fell asleep,only to have himself wake back up by the sound of metal clanking as he opened his eyes to see Arcee walk in the room.

"Hey Baby".

"Hey Babe"Jack responded as he sat up,wiping his eyes.

"Didn't expect you back this soon".

"Neither did I..but one can only hunt so much for Energon"Arcee answered as she took a seat on the bed beside Jack,crossing her legs.

"What's going on Arcee..I never seen everyone hunting for the stuff so much".

"We're almost out Jack..Optimus is worried..In fact we all are".

Jack went silent as she thought of what would happen if Arcee ran out of Energon.

The thought of that scared him,making him worry as he quickly made his self think of something else.

"I'm sorry for not telling you Babe..I didn't want you to worry".

"I'll try not to..but knowing this now,I feel bad about being the way I was earier".

"No reason for you to feel that way..spending time with my boyfriend is equally importnant to me too"She said with a smile as she leaned down to him,kissing his neck.

"Ohh..Arcee..".

"Mmmm..Do you like?..."

"Mmmm..very much".

"Mmmm...Well there's more where that came from.

She pulled his shirt up,kissing his stomach and up his chest as she lifted it higher as Jack reached down,taking it off.

"Mmmm..just how I like you"She said with a grin as she kissed his neck again and worked her way back down his torso as she listened to his soft moans.

She reached down,unbuttoning his jeans with her long alloy fingers as she slid them off, kissing him deeply again,while runing her hand over his thighs.

Jack wraped his arms around her neck as they both shared their embrace only to have it interupted by Arcee's com-link sounding in her ear as she reached up to answer it with a sigh.

"Yes Ratchet..What is it?".

_"Arcee..Optimus needs everyone in the main room for de-briefing"._

"Now Ratchet?".

_"Yes now Arcee"._

"Very well..I'm on my way".

"I'm sorry Jack"She said softly while stroking his hair.

"It's ok"Jack responded adding a smile to help make her feel better as she stood up,going to the door.

"Don't you go anywhere..we will continue when I get back"She said as she turned to him adding a wink.

"Mmm...In that case..I'm not moving a muscle"Jack answered,exchanging smiles with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Transformers Prime:What We Do For Love**

**Chapter 2**

Jack was at work the next day,watching the clock closely as he waited for his shift to end.

_"Just one more hour...Just one more hour"_He kept repeating to himself hoping that it would ease away some of the frustration of the day.

He quickly cheered up to the sound of his phone ringing as he answered it,already knowing who it was.

"Hey Babe!..Getting tired of waiting on me?"He said as he leaned up against the counter.

_"Sorry Jack..bad news..Optimus needs me in the field again..I'm leaving as we speak_

"Oh..okay"He responded,again sounding disapointed.

_"I asked Bulkhead to pick you up from work..He should be there soon..Jack..I'm sorry..I really am..I know how you must feel"._

"It really is ok Arcee..Just be careful ok?".

_"You know I will Babe..and I promise I'll make this all up to you "._

Jack walked out the building as he got off from work,heading toward the green SUV that was parked,already waiting for him as he opened the back passager side door,steping up inside.

"Hey Bulkhead..Hey Miko"Jack said as he buckled up.

"Awww...Your Girlfriend broke your date huh?..That's to bad"Miko asked as she turned to face him from the front passager seat.

"Shut-Up Miko!".

"I wouldn't think you two are having relationship troubles already".

"That's it Miko!..Your Dead!"Jack said as he lunged for her,the seat belt holding him back,restraining him.

"Guys...I don't need you two fighting..and Miko..leave Jack alone"Bulkhead said as he turned onto the highway.

"Fine take his side.."Miko said as she slumped down in the front seat crossing her arms.

"I'm not taking anyones side Miko..It's just that you need to show more respect for Jack..and for Arcee..What is between them is not your concern".

"Yea...Yea...Head to the desert Bulk..lets show Jack how to have some fun".

"No can do Miko..I have orders from Ratchet to take you two to base and I'm going to do just that".

"It's bad enough Ratchet doesn't know how to have a good time..but does he have to spoil it for everyone else too?"Miko questioned.

"I don't question it Miko..besides I don't know if the orders really came from Optimus or not...He's been making us all run our tailpipes off here lately".

Listening to Bulkhead made Jack think that it wasn't Arcee's fault that she's been neglecting him here lately.

He considered their relationship fine as he quickly forgot what Miko had just told him and due to the fact that Arcee could run out of Energon,nothing was more importnant to him than finding more.

Miko reached over,popping in a CD,turning the volume all the way up as ear deafening music filled Bulkheads cab putting Jack in torture in the back seat.

"Miko..can you turn that down!"Jack yelled as Miko rocked out with her air guitar from the front seat,not being able to hear him as Jack leaned back,both hands cuffed tight over his ears.

...

Arcee walked quietly through the many tunnels and caverns of the cave that used to be a Decepticon Energon mine that seemed to be depleted and abandoned for some time as she swinged her scanner side to side looking for Energon signals.

"Ratchet..My readings are off the charts here..looks like your sensers were right...But I thought you said this mine was abandoned?"

Arcee waited for a brief time before trying again.

"Ratchet..Are you there?"."Ratchet?".

"Scrap!..What a time for my com-link to go out".

Arcee heard voices up ahead as she quickly took cover up against a wall,drawing her blaster out as he crouched down and slowly made her way around the corner.

_"Well their's the answer to my question about this place being abandoned"_She said to herself as she listened,hearing Megatron and Airachnids voice in conversation.

_"I'll have the soldiers transport the Energon aboard ship soon My Lord"._

_"I need all of it transported now Airachnid..Before the Autobots have a chance to detect its signal"._

_"But it will take time Lord Megatron..The amount of Energon was larger than we expected..I need more soldiers..more time"._

_"Very well Airachnid..see to the nessessary arrangements..Just get it done"._

_"Of course My Lord..I'll see to it immediately"._

_"Looks like the con's discovered a new vein"_Arcee thought to herself as she peeked around the corner to see if she could get a view.

"Ratchet...Can you hear me?"."Ratchet?"She repeated into her com-link,hoping her signal would go through as she turned around to the sound of foot steps behind her.

"You know it's not nice to stick your nose into anyone elses business"

Breakdown said,coming down with his arm as Arcee rolled out of the way,dodging his hammer strike only to cry out in pain as Knock-Out stuck his staff to the back of her spine.

She fell face first to the ground unconscious as the waves of electricity surged through her body.

"Score one for home team"Knock-Out said as he buffed the dirt off his arm

"I saw her first"Breakdown responded

Breakdown and Knock-Out steped aside,bowing their heads as Megatron approached them kicking Arcee's inconscious body over with his left foot,making her lay face up as he stared down upon her.

"Take her aboard ship..I'll be up to interrogate her directly...As soon as I finish up here".

"Yes Lord Megatron..but what is more Autobots show up?"Knockout asked as Megatron turned,walking away.

"If they're smart they won't"

...

Jack and Miko were at base,playing video games with Raf and Bumblebee watching from behind as Ratchet rolled his eyes.

"Can you all keep it down?..I'm trying to concentrate here".

"We're sorry Ratchet" Jack said as he turned his head making him lose the game as Miko got up doing a victory dance.

"I won..I won..I am on a role today"

"Okay so you won Miko..you don't have to rub it in my face".

"Guess you don't want to play again then".

"Are you kidding..and miss out on my chance for revenge?..Never"Jack responded as he picked the controller back up.

"Jack..can I speak with you for a minute?"Ratchet asked aross the room as Jack put the controller back down,going down the stairs as Raf took his spot and with a series of beeps from Bumblebee,he encouraged Raf on.

"What's up Ratchet?"Jack asked,apporching him from behind as he turned around to speak.

"Jack..has Arcee contacted you lately?".

"Not since she left..Why?".

"Because she hasn't checked in..nor will she answer her com-link".

"But that's not something to worry about right?"Jack asked,little worried.

"Considering the fact that she's deep underground I would be surprised if she could even contact us at all...But I lost her signal a few minutes ago..and that's something to be concerned about".

"We need to do something then Ratchet..alert Optimus"Jack suggested,getting more worried.

"Jack ..please keep your voice down..I don't want the others alarmed..besides I intend to go to her last known location to look for her...She may require medical attention"Ratchet said,activating the Groundbridge as he set off walking toward the portal.

"Ratchet I'm coming too!"Jack said as he joined him as Ratchet sighed,looking down.

"Very well...Bumblebee..mind the Groundbridge!"Ratchet yelled over to Bumblebee and adknowledged him with a series of beeps as he turned back to watch Raf and Miko play.

Ratchet and Jack appeared in a wooded area as Ratchet scanned it.

"According to my readings...The entrance to the mine is right over there"

Jack followed Ratchet down into the cavern,looking around for any sign for his Cybrotronian girlfriend.

"Arcee!...Arcee!"He yelled as his voice echoed off the caves walls

They walked further,going down deep underground as Jack noticed Ratchet,bending down to pick something up.

"What's that Ratchet?".

"Arcee's scanner...She must have droped it".

"Arcee!...Arcee!"Jack screamed more desperately and going into a panic.

"Jack doing that won't help..If anything has happened to her,she was taken alive and odds are she's far away from here".

"We need to look more for her then".

"Jack she could be anywhere...The only thing we can do now is to go back to base and inform Optimus and the others of what has happened..and then we will go from there".

...

"Has her signal came back online yet Ratchet?".

"Negative Optimus..I'm still not picking up anything"Ratchet said as he turned to look at the screen.

"Since we don't know of her present location,it would be foolish to lanch any kind of search..And since that the Decepticons or M.E.C.H is likely behind this, it would leave ourselves open for attack as well".

"So we're just going to sit around here and do nothing?"Jack said as he entered the room as they all turned to him.

"Jack..I know how you must feel right now..But the best thing all of us can do right now is to wait..and hope that Arcee finds a way to escape or to let us know of her condition".

Jack turned away not saying another word,un-satisfied by Optimus's answer as he walked to their room to get ready.

He had his mind made up...He knew what he must do,even if it did require breaking Optimus's orders,but he was going to do it anyway..he was going to rescue the woman he loved...he was going to rescue Arcee even if he did have to go alone.

Jack re-entered the main control room and hour later,dressed in his body armor and helmet,carrying a Energon rifle as he looked around to see any sign of the other Autobots as he approached Miko and Raf.

"Raf..Miko..where are the others?".

"Ratchet is in his lab and the rest went on patrol"Raf said as he turned to look at Jack form the couch.

"Jack where are you going?".

"Don't know exactly where I'll end up..But it's something I have to do".

"Jack..your disobeying orders".

"Do you think he cares Raf?...he's a man on a mission to rescue his girl"Miko said as she joined in on the conversation.

"Raf..I really need your help..you know how to operate the Groundbridge better than all of us".

"Jack you heard what Optimus said..Arcee could be anywhere on Earth..where will you even start looking?".

"Only lead I have..where she went missing".

"But you and Ratchet already searched there".

"That mine was suppose to be abandoned Raf..Arcee must of found out something..And whatever it is..I hope I can find it too..or find any clue to where she is".

Raf walked over to the computer,typing on the keyboard as the Groundbridge came to life as Jack walked toward it.

"Don't worry Jack..We will cover for you".

"Thank's Miko"Jack said as he buckled his helmet on,walking into the green portal.

...

Jack arrived at the very same cave him and Ratchet had been too just hours earier as he entered,steping down the piles of rocks at it got dark,forcing him to turn his rifle mounted flashlight on.

He made his way to the spot where Arcee's scanner had been laying as he crouched down,looking for any more clues as he heard faint voices up head making him walk cautiously down the tunnel,leading to the next room.

The sound of the voices grew louder as he found himself in a large,lit cavern,full of mining equipment as he saw two Cybrotronians in conversation.

He crept closer,taking cover behind some machinery,being quiet as he could as he listened to Knock-Out and Breakdown talk.

"Well that just about wraps everything up here..I need to get back aboard ship..Lord Megatron wants me around while he interrogates the Two-Wheeler..to keep her alive in between sessions".

Jack's heart stoped as he gasped under his breath."Arcee...".

"Did you hear that"Knock-Out asked and he scanned the room making Jack freeze,without a word as he waited to be discovered.

"You've been underground to long Knock-Out..There's no one here but us"

"Maybe your right"Knock-Out responded while taking another quick look around.

"Do you think she will give out any information?"Breakdown asked

"If she's smart she will...Megatrons interrogations aren't pretty...You recall what happened to Bumblebee...The scout was lucky he was captured on one of Megatrons good days".

"Well..breaks over..about time we got back to work"Knock-Out said as he raised his hand,activating his com-link.

"Need a Bridge here".

Jack quickly stood up,knowing what he had to do next as the green,swirling portal appeared and as soon as Knock-Out and Breakdown turned their back he set off running as fast as he could,following them as he doved into the groundbridge just in time as it closed in behind him.

Jack found himself laying face first on a metal floor as he looked up,seeing Knock-Out and Breakdown walking down the hallway away from him.

He quickly got up,taking cover in a doorway as he looked around,finelly seeing where the Groundbridge had taken him.

He was on board the Decepticon war ship,one place that he never hoped that he would have to come back too as he looked around again to make sure his arrival was still un-discovered.

Everywhere he turned he saw countless of intersecting hallways and doors.

Knowing that he must start somewhere,he took another look around before setting off walking down the nearest hallway with his rifle raised,scanning the area.

"Hang in there Babe...I'm coming for you".


	3. Chapter 3

**Transformers Prime:What We Do For Love**

**Chapter 3**

"Miko...Raf...I'm very disapointed in you both..You should of came to me when you knew of what Jack was planning"Optimus said as he stared down,looking at them.

"We're Sorry Optimus..But we just couldn't rat Jack out"Miko said as she bowed her head.

"Optimus..don't be mad at the childern..Seems to me that Jack spoke for us all when he went out alone...none of us wanted to sit around on our tires all day feeling useless"Bulkhead said coming to their defence.

"Your opinion is noted Bulkhead...Which we will discuss later".

"Yes Optimus"Bulkhead said as he also bowed his head along with Miko.

"What's importnant now is finding Jack and Arcee..and I'm afraid we're right back in the same situation as we were before...We do not know of their location".

"Since we have lost Arcee's signal and Jack fails to answer his cell-phone...we must assume that their both in a heavily shielded location...as our own base of operations is...probably in the same one I might add"Ratchet said entering the conversation.

"A wise assumption Old Friend..and I'm afraid there's only one place that could have that much shielding...The Deception war ship"Optimus stated as Miko and Raf gasped.

"That means that Jack must of found out something"Raf said steping forward.

"It does Rafael...and since we have no other options..we must trust Jack to see them both home safely".

"Great...More waiting"Bulkhead said as Optimus turned to look at him.

"Bulkhead..why don't you take Miko home..It is getting late..And the same goes for you Bumblebee...I'm sure Raf's parents are beginning to worry".

"Sweet...More Slash Monkey!"Miko said as she climbed into her Cybrotronion guardian.

"Please not anymore tonight Miko...I don't think my processors could take it right now".

"Bumblebee,Bulkhead...Be back at base as soon as possible..In case we're needed ungently..as I predict we will".

"Roger Optimus"Bulkhead responded as He and Bumblebee rolled out of base.

"You seem to put great faith in the boy Optimus"Ratchet said as he turned away from his computer

"Jack has proved himself multiple times over in the past Ratchet...Besides,it's more than duty that drove him to do what he did..as I'm beginning to understand the powerful human emotion known as love".

"And what do you think of Jack and Arcee together?"Ratchet asked

"Strange...But acceptable..as long as it doesn't cloud her judgement and interfere in time of duty"."Optimus said as he looked up to glance at Arcee's life signal,showing no change.

"Ratchet...Contact June...Inform her of what has happened..I'm sure she's very worried also".

"Yes Optimus"Ratchet said as he turned back to look at his monitor.

...

_"Okay Jack...Think..If you were building a Decepticon ship where would you keep the prisoners"_Jack said to himself as he walked down a long metal hallway,looking in door ways as he passed them by.

"Who am I kidding..I might as well be blind-folded..Think Jack Think"

He took his phone out of his pocket to check the time,knowing that his mother must be worried sick as it made him remember back to when Agent Fowler had givin him the phone,and besides using the phone's com-link to call Arcee,he never had used the other special features much that Ratchet designed he thought as an idea dawned on him.

"Wait a second...If Ratchet couldn't detect Arcee's signal or contact her...Then the ship is shielded from all outside signals...But I'm inside"Jack said as he gained hope as he called Arcee's com-link.

"Arcee?..Arcee..You there?..Please Arcee pick up"."Jack said into his phone without a response.

Okay...Just relax..they're lot of reasons that she didn't answer..It's not because she's..."Jack stopped only to think about what he was about to say.

"But your not Arcee..you're strong..You're the strongest they come..and we're both getting out of here".

Jack's phone beeped in alertness at he picked it back up to see it display multiple Decepticon life signals moving down the hall toward his location as he quickly ran into a room taking cover as he saw three Vehicons pass him by.

_"If my phone can detect Decepticons...then maybe it can detect Autobots as well"_Jack thought as he pulled up the same program,bringing up a map of the area,with a flashing blue Autobot signal a couple decks down.

"Thank You Ratchet!".

Jack followed the signal to the rear of the ship as he came to a dead end with a row of elevators.

"Well..only direction to go now is down"He said as he entered the lift,looking around for the controls as he looked up to seem them twenty feet above him.

"Great..Now how do I reach those"Jack said with a sigh as he slung his rifle over his shoulder as he began to climb the elevator's walls.

He reached out at arms length,pressing the button just in time,as the lift desended with the sudden movement making him lose his footing as he fell back to the floor,knocking the wind out of him.

...

Arcee came to as she found herself alone,in a dark room as she hung in mid-air by the cuffs that binded her hands to the ceiling.

She felt weak,straining to keep her head up as she tried to take a look around.

She knew where she was,she knew was was about to happen to her.

The Decepticons didn't keep prisoners..not for long anyway,She would be disposed of once she outlived her usefulness.

But she had her mind made up,she's not going to tell them a thing..She would take all the secerts of the Autobots to the All-Spark if she had to..But the Deceptions weren't getting them.

Arcee closed her eyes as she thought of something else,something much more painful to lose.

"Jack..."She whimpered as her thoughts turned back to him.

If this was indeed her end,she wished she could hold him in her arms again,to kiss him,and too tell him how much she loved him.

But she wasn't going to get to,she was going to die here,in this cell without anyone knowing what happened to her.

The metal doors to the cell opened,light entering the room as a Vehicon walked in,taking it's guard position.

"I know what's coming Con..lets just get it over with!"Arcee yelled as the Vehicon walked up to her,reaching out, grabing her neck with it's long fingers.

"Enjoy being alive while you can Autobot..All I have to do squeeze".

"Go ahead do it!..Save me from all the pain!..Your not getting Scrap out of me either way!".

"We will see about that when Lord Megatron gets here".

"I've already told you Con's once...Don't touch my Girlfriend!"Jack yelled from the doorway,sending a Energon blast from his rifle,hitting the Decepticon square in the back as it fell to the floor.

Jack rushed to deactivate Arcee's cuffs,releasing her as she fell down on all fors.

"Arcee are you ok?"Jack said as he ran up to her,looking into her eyes,laying a hand on her cheek.

"Ja...Jack?...How did you find me?".

"Long story..which will have to wait...can you transform?".

"No...Energon is to low..Don't think I will be able to use my blasters either".

"Then we will use mine"Jack said as he reached down,cocking his rifle".

Arcee layed her left hand on the back of Jacks neck,pulling him into a deep kiss.

"I love you Jack".

"I love you too Arcee"Jack responded as Arcee pulled him into a hug.

"I was thinking I would never get to see you again".

"I'm here Babe..now lets get you out of here".

"Right behind you Baby"

...

Jack and Arcee exited the cell block as they turned down a hallway,walking cautionly as Jack led the way.

"Can you remember the way out Jack?"Arcee asked as she turned around watching behind them.

"I don't know where in the ship the Groundbridge took me when I arrived..but I got down to the lower level by an elevator..I'm just hoping it leads out".

"Only one way to find out..do you recall where it is?".

"It should be around the next couple corners"Jack answered.

"Okay just be on your guard and follow me".

"Shouldn't I lead Arcee?..I'm the one that can fire back".

"I may not have use of my weapons Babe..but I can still defend us..Just watch my rear".

"Mmmm...now that's something I love doing"Jack said with a smile.

"Hey Lover Boy...I meant my other rear".

I know..but I can still watch both".

"There will be plenty of time for that when we get out of here"Arcee said as she looked back with a smile.

Red lights and alerts sounded as Jack covered his ears."Something tells me they know we're escaping".

"Lets move Jack..before they find us!".

"There they are..Open fire!"They heard as three Vehicons turned the corner,blasters firing at will as Arcee crouched over Jack to shield him.

"We're going to have to make a run for it Arcee!"Jack yelled with no responce from Arcee as she held him closer,protecting him.

"Arcee please...It's the only way!"

Arcee closed her eyes trying to decide what to do as the Vehicons kept coming walking closer.

Arcee picked Jack up,cradleing him in her arms as she took off running down the hallway toward the elevator.

"Hang on Baby!".

Arcee ran as fast she could,setting Jack down as they entered the lift.

"Jack..the controls are locked out!".

"Can you bypass them?".

"Yes but it will take time..and we don't have much of it".

"Get to work on it..I'll keep us covered!".Jack went prone on the floor of the elevator,firing back with his Energon rifle as more Vehicons appeared,running toward them.

"Almost there Jack!"

Jack stood up to take cover up against the wall as a Vehicon sent a Energon blast into the elevator,barely missing him as it grazed his arm.

"Jack!".

"I'm okay..I'm okay...Just concentrate on getting the lift working"He said as he winced in pain

"Just a few more wires and...There"Arcee said as she finished her work.

Jack was relieved to feel the elevator starting to assend as Arcee bent down to look at his wound.

"Thank the All-Spark that didnt hit your arm".

Jack reached down,ripping a piece off his shirt as he started to try and wrap it around his arm.

"Let me do that for you Babe"Arcee said as she tied the cloth around his arm with her long fingers as they exchanged smiles.

"Do you think this leads out?"Jack asked as he leaned up against the wall holding his arm.

"I believe it does..But I'm afraid we're walking into another firefight like the one we just got out of".

Jack stood back up,reaching for his rifle as the doors to the lift opened,letting in moonlight,only to have the doorway blocked by a tall shadowly figure.

...

"Jack...Get behind me!"Arcee commanded as she drew her arm blade,slashing it across the Vehicons throat,severing it as it droped to it's knees to the floor.

They exited the evelator,finding themself on the roof of the war ship,taking cover behind a radar dish as more Vehicons ran toward their position.

Jack stood up,firing his rifle as fast as he could,droping two of them as more Vehicons landed behind them making Arcee draw both her blades,fighting them hand to hand.

The battle got more intense at more Vehicons showed up,surrounding Jack and Arcee as they closed in.

Jack was blasted off his feet as another Vehicon got through their defence,catching Arcee off guard as it pointed its blaster right between Jack's eyes as he closed them,knowing what was coming.

Arcee rushed to his defence slicing the Vehicons head off with her blade as Jack re-opened his eyes to see a headless Cybrotronion body fall over beside him with Arcee protectivly crouching over him.

They stared into eachothers eyes,Jack seeing the sad,worried look in her face as she took his hand,holding it tight.

"I'm sorry Jack...I didn't want it to end like this".

"At least we're going out together Arcee"Jack responded,holding her hand tightly back as they both waited for the unthinkable to happen.

Arcee's com-link came to life,restoring their hope as she answered it.

_"Arcee!..Are you there?...Is Jack with you?"._

"Affirmative Ratchet!...We're pinned down!...We need backup!".

_"It's on its way"._

They were relieved to see the Groundbridge portal open up behind them as Bumblebee,Bulkhead,and Optimus appeared opening fire with their blasters.

"Arcee!...Jack!...Get to base..we will cover you!"Optimus yelled as he pulled both his blasters droping Vehicons left and right

Arcee quickly picked up Jack,running through the groundbridge portal as Optimus and the others looked up to see Megatron desend and land on the ships deck.

Bumblebee...Bulkhead...Fall Back!".

"Yes Optimus"Bulkhead responded as they went through the bridge leaving Optimus alone,blaster pointed right at Megatron as he slowly started to step backward.

"Not staying for a fight Optimus?...I'm surprised"Megatron said coldly while drawing his sword.

"Two members of my team requires my attention tonight Megatron..I'm only here to see to their safe departure".

"To bad that's not the case with me Optimus...Destory Him!

"Megatron screamed as his army of Vehicons ran toward him as Optimus opened fire,diving backwards into the Groundbridge portal as it closed in behind him.

...

Jack and Arcee entered base as June rushed forward from the group that were centered around them .

"Jack?...Jack?...".

"I'm right here Mom"Jack answered as June quickly hugged him.

"Thank goodness you're alive".

"I'm fine Mom..really".

"Get in the car..I'm taking you to the hostpital".

"I'll have to delay that June"Optimus said as He,Bulkhead and Bumblebee came through the Bridge.

"I need to debrief Him and Arcee...I need to know what that have seen as soon as possible".

"Not until they have had medical attention Optimus"Ratchet said as he entered the conversation.

"Understood Old friend".

"You first Arcee..Your Energon levels are severly low"Ratchet said as he passed his scanner over her.

"For once I'm not going to argue with you Ratchet"Arcee said as she stood up,walking toward the medical bay,exchanging smiles with Jack as she passed him.

"Jack..why don't you go rest...it will be a while before Ratchet is ready for you"Optimus said interupting Jack and his Mom's arguement.

"Yes Optimus"Jack responded walking away towards the living quarters of the base.

"Don't you think for one second this is over Young Man!"June said as she grabed her bag,walking after him.

"How is she Ratchet?"Optimus asked as he walked into the medical bay.

"She will be fine Optimus..but we're nearly out of Energon".

"Well I have an idea where we can replenish our supply...Con's hit a new vain back at that mine"Arcee stated,sitting on the exam bed.

"If we launch an attack tomorrow,we might get out hands on some of it before they have a chance to get away with it all".

"Good idea Arcee but Bulkhead,Bumblebee,and Myself will handle that..you have been through a great deal and you need rest".

"Yes Optimus"She responded without arguement.

"I'm ready to see Jack now Optimus"Ratchet said as he passed his scanner over Arcee again

"Im afraid June beat you to it Ratchet..she's attending to his wounds as we speak".

"Then I better go see how he is"Arcee added as she steped off the exam bed.

"That is if I'm free to go Ratchet?".

"Of course"Ratchet answered,raising his hand up while looking through his microscope.

"Arcee..may I speak with you about You and Jack?".

"Optimus..I know what you are going to say..and I've been expecting this for a while..but with all due respect..Me and Jack are together and that's how it's going to stay".

"Actually Arcee...I was going to say that you two have my approvel".

"What?...We do?".

"Yes...As long as it doesn't interfere with your duties...As strange as it is too me...I know you both care for eachother very much"

"I don't know what to say Optimus...But Thank You".

"No need to thank me Arcee...Now I'm sure Jack must be worried about you...No need to delay him any longer"

...

"Don't you dare do that to me again Jackson Darby!..Do you know have any idea on how much I've worried about you?"June told her son as she bandaged his wounds.

"I'm sorry Mom but something had to be done..I had to rescue Arcee".

"Has I heard you dis-obeyed Optimus's orders..and you shouldn't have to do anything..let them rescue their own".

"You're talking about my Girlfriend Mom!"Jack said defensively.

"Of course..How could I have forgotten that"June said as she rolled her eyes".

"How could I have raised my son to be so foolish,so reckless".

"You forgot brave and couragous"Arcee added as she stood,leaning up against the wall in the doorway before walking into the room as Jack exchanged smiles,glad to see her.

"Here I thought I would be patching you up from wrecks on your motorcycle..No offence Arcee".

"None taken June"She said as she looked down to Jack."You okay?".

"He will be fine..after he's rested for about a week..and that includes you going home Young Man"June said as she intervened on their conversation.

"Mom..I'm fine..and I'm staying here"June sighed as she stood up,getting her things together as she walked toward the door.

"I have to get back to work Jack,we will continue this when I get back...and you are going home".

"Okay Mom..."He responded as Arcee waited till she left before she spoke.

"I take it she's been giving you a hard time".

"Do don't know the half of it".

"Jack..she's just a...".

"I know she's just a Mom..but it's the way she thinks about you that irrates me".

"How you think of me is the only thing that matters Babe"She said as she leaned down,placing a kiss on his lips making him lay back.

"You were wonderful today Jack..and I meant what I said about you being brave and courageous".

"Maybe now you won't doubt my abilities anymore".

"I never doubted them to begin with Jack..I just want to keep you safe".

"And I want to keep you safe too".

"Thank You Babe".

"No need to thank me Arcee..It's what we do for love".

"And do you love me Jack?"

I love you more than you know Arcee..and if I had to ill do all that over again".

"Ohh..Jack...You always have the right words"

Jack leaned up,kissing Arcee deeply as she layed down,pulling him on top of her as he layed on her chest,deep in their embrace.

"So you think you can ride with your injuries?..or will your mom make you ride in the car".

"Neither..cause I'm not going anywhere".

"Mmmm..I was hoping you would say that".

They kissed deeply again,only causing Jack to break it briefly as Arcee pulled his shirt off,then moving her hands down to un-button his jeans.

"Think we will be left alone tonight?"Jack said breaking their kiss again.

"Mmmm..don't worry..com-link's turned off..we're not getting distrubed again"Arcee said as she wraped both arms around his waist,holding him close as he looked deep into her glowing blue and purple eyes.

"I sooo love you".

"And I love you Jack.


End file.
